Although chemotherapy has been responsible for curing many people of cancer in the latter half of the 20th century, there still remain a large number of patients whose tumors either show little response to treatment, or respond initially only to recur later. For these patients, the current treatments are clearly inadequate. Thus, a need exists for better treatments of cancer.